


When the tension breaks

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Dean, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean need to do less intense staring and more stupid giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the tension breaks

The first time Cas and Dean have sex, it’s after several weeks of staring into each other’s eyes and kissing softly and holding each other in bed every night. Dean wrongly assumed that after six years of sexual tension, they’d immediately go from zero to a hundred in a second flat. But it turns out they’re just as slow building a relationship as they were avoiding one.

So when Dean finally decides to make a move one night after several minutes of cuddling, his heart’s beating ridiculously fast and there’s sweat beading on his forehead. He lingers over Cas and pauses, and they stare into each other’s eyes for too long before he finally bends down to kiss him.

Once he’s starting to really get into it, Dean grinds down and feels Cas’ arousal against his own. He pulls back and looks into Cas’ eyes, and that’s when he realizes that they’ve never even talked about this.

As far as Dean knows, Cas has never had sex with a man before. And Dean hasn’t either. What’s too much? What’s not enough? Where should they start?

As Dean thinks through this growing list of questions, there’s suddenly a hand on his ass— fingers searching for an opening. Dean jumps and then composes himself.

“You want to…?” he suggests.

Cas furrows his brow and then nods curtly.

They quickly remove their clothes and find some lube. Dean takes Cas’ hand in his own and guides it where it needs to go. Cas seems like he knows what to do, and after sufficiently opening Dean up (not a painless process for Dean), he lines up his cock and Dean sinks down onto it.

It’s a few awkward minutes of Dean wincing and trying to adjust while Cas lies there, unsure how to proceed. Once Dean’s comfortable enough, he starts to move a little and Cas follows suit. There’s quiet grunting and sighing from both of them but other than that it’s almost eerily silent.

Dean realizes after a few more minutes that he hasn’t even looked at Cas yet, so he makes eye contact.

And bursts out laughing.

He laughs so hard that he has to pull off Cas and bury his face into a pillow.

“Dean. Dean, what is it? Why are you laughing? What did I do wrong? Dean.”

“I’m sorry, it was—it was just—your _face,”_ Dean manages to get out between laughs. “I can’t—it was—just _so bad_.”

“My face? My face was bad?”

“No, no, your face was funny. The—the sex…it was just not—not good, buddy.”

That’s when it breaks. Six years of sexual tension—of serious staring and heavy silences and words unspoken but understood—dissolves in the moment Castiel joins in laughing.

They curl into each other and bump foreheads and tangle their legs and continue laughing until their ribs hurt. 

“It was really terrible,” Cas confirms once they’ve calmed down.

“We should’ve talked about it first. And maybe started with…other stuff—before jumping right into, you know...”

“Yes, perhaps next time we should try using our hands or mouths first.”

Dean starts laughing again at that. “God, I can’t believe I was nervous to talk to you about sex.”

“We are excellent at not speaking to each other about important things.” 

“Good point. So do you wanna try again?”

Cas leans forward to kiss Dean on the forehead. “Go to sleep. We’ll try tomorrow.”

 

Dean wakes up the next morning to the press of warm hands on his thighs.

“Geez, dude, let me wake up first,” Dean complains as he shifts onto his back.

Cas is crouched at the foot of the bed, his head dangerously close to Dean’s morning wood. “Let me know when you are awake enough for me to proceed." 

Dean chuckles at that, watching as Cas hovers over him as if he’s on a starting line just waiting for the “ _go.”_

“All right, go ahead and give it your best shot, you impatient weirdo.”

“No laughing this time,” Cas says seriously, which of course makes Dean laugh.

But then Cas is massaging and biting Dean’s inner thighs, and there’s no more laughing after that.

Dean’s positive Cas must’ve done some research while he was asleep because he seems to know exactly what he’s doing. He’s slow and teasing, so much so that by the time his fingers just barely brush over Dean’s balls, Dean arches off the bed with a moan.

He uses his hand at first, almost reverently touching Dean’s dick as if he’s trying to discover everything about it. But then out of nowhere Dean feels the lick of a tongue on his slit, and he gasps and raises his head to see what Cas is doing.

Cas gives him a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and asks, “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! No, no, keep going, sorry.”

After a little more teasing, Cas finally works his mouth around Dean’s length and takes as much of him as he can. He’s gentle and methodical and clearly trying to be careful, but Dean doesn’t even care. Cas’ mouth is on his dick and that’s all that matters.

But then Cas suddenly pulls off with a pop and says bluntly, “Your penis is smaller than mine.”

Dean throws his hands over his face and laughs until he can’t breathe. Cas sits there patiently, but by the time Dean’s done he’s not even hard anymore.

“Damn it, Cas. We need to work on your pillow talk.” 

“I was simply—”

“Killing the mood by calling my dick small. Yeah, I got that.”

“I said smaller than _mine_ , not small in general. It’s a perfectly average human penis.”

Dean throws a pillow in Cas’ face as he starts up laughing again. “I’m sorry my dick isn’t _massive_ like yours, asshole. As if it matters—since the only place it’s ever going is in your mouth.”

“Yes, and that’s the point. Unlike with myself, I believe I can fit your entire penis in my mouth.”

“Wait. What? Did you just—can you suck your own dick, Cas?”

“Yes. Is that not…a normal thing humans do?”

And just like that, Dean’s laughing again. But he’s also a little turned on at the idea of Cas sucking his own dick, and he asks for an immediate demonstration. The set up for it ends up being hilarious, but once Cas is actually doing it, Dean can’t help but take his own dick in his hand and jerk himself off. They both come within minutes of each other, and then they laugh their way through a shared shower at the fact that their first successful sexual encounter didn’t even involve them touching each other.

  

Finally, _finally_ , after a week and a half of fumbling around and messing up the mood and getting each other off through blow jobs (success rate: 60 percent), Dean and Cas decide to try the real deal again. 

They talk through it this time, coming up with a game plan before a single article of clothing has even been removed. (One of the steps is, “Don’t talk about dick size until _after_ we’re both finished.”) It’s not the best foreplay Dean’s ever experienced, but it _is_ the most useful.

They decide that the best course of action is for Dean to be on his hands and knees so that they don’t have to look at each other and risk laughing at the other’s face. It’s not as intimate as Dean would like, but it’s the best idea they’ve got.

They also decide to talk through it—but only technical things. Dean tells Cas what feels good and what needs to change, and Cas asks if Dean is OK and if he’s ready to continue. 

It’s good this time. Really good. They’re loud and fast and both come without a single laugh.

They came prepared with a wet washcloth, and Dean cleans them both off while they come down from their high.

“That was…amazing,” Cas says while trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Uh, yeah. You?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Dean asks as he curls up next to Cas and wraps his arm around his chest.

“I am.” 

“Oh thank God. Yeah, that wasn’t fun. Amazing sex, but not fun.”

“How is that possible? We did everything perfectly.”

Dean settles his entire body on top of Cas’ and drops his chin onto his crossed arms. “I don’t think we laughed enough, buddy.”

 

“Yeah, this is much better. I can see your dumb face,” Dean teases as he rolls his hips forward and pulls a moan out of Cas.

“I don’t know what to do with my legs.”

Dean turns his head and sees Cas’ legs lying straight on the bed. “I think they’re fine where they are.”

“Sex is complicated,” Cas comments a little sadly as he digs his fingers into Dean’s hips and bucks his hips up.

“Ah—uh, no, yeah, um—”

“I’m glad I get to learn how to do it properly with you.”

Dean smiles stupidly at that, and then he kisses Cas, and then they’re giggling, fucking _giggling,_ and Cas makes such a ridiculous face when he comes that Dean cries with laughter and nearly misses his own orgasm.

  

Cas’ bluntness in bed quickly becomes Dean’s absolute favorite thing about sex. Whenever things start getting too serious, Cas will break the tension with a, “You have an eyelash on your cheek, Dean.” 

“You’re clenching more than usual today, Dean.”

“Do you think Sam knows that you take the more subordinate position during sex?” (“Oh my _god,_ dude, never mention my brother while your dick is in my ass again.”)

“I don’t think we’re in a very practical position, Dean.”

“Are you aware that you have less hair on your body than the average adult male?” 

Eventually Cas starts adding in ridiculous things that make Dean blush and avert his eyes, and Dean would actually die if anybody knew how easily Castiel could tear down all of his defenses.

“You have a very beautiful face, Dean.”

“You are a very good partner in bed, Dean.” 

“I never noticed how radiant your freckles are.”

“I enjoy the taste of your come.”

“I don’t think I like anything more than I like your dick. Except maybe your ass.”

“Dean, I’d prefer if you were naked all the time. I wish humans weren’t weird about that.”

“I like you a lot, Dean. I hope you know that.”

It’s during these times that Dean and Cas stare into each other’s eyes and hold each other’s faces in their hands and come almost silently, collapsing into each other afterward like they’re desperate to have somebody to hold onto. They never know which one it’s going to be when they start having sex—funny or heavy—but they’re learning to revel in both.

 

Dean finds out by accident that Cas is ticklish. He’s giving him a blow job one day and nearly chokes when Cas arches his body up and yells at Dean to stop.

Dean pulls off and asks sternly, “What the hell, man?”

“My—my thighs. You were tickling the inside of my thighs.”

Dean looks down at where his hands are gripping Cas’ legs and realizes that he had been circling his thumbs over his inner thighs. “You’re ticklish.”

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

Dean gives an evil grin, Cas returns with a panicked expression, and then Dean lunges.

Sex entirely forgotten, Dean pins Cas to the bed and blows a sloppy raspberry onto his stomach. Cas screeches and tries to throw Dean off, but it’s a half-hearted effort, and Dean continues his torture with his fingers.

Cas squirms and fights and giggles until finally he disappears from right underneath Dean. Dean falls face first onto the bed and breaks down laughing.

“Cas! What the hell? Why are you _naked_?” Dean hears Sam shout from somewhere in the bunker. 

Dean’s laughing so hard he nearly misses Cas’ response. “I, uh, I’m—your brother, he—”

“Oh god. I’m not listening to this. Tell Dean I’m going to kill him.”

Cas appears moments later with slumped shoulders and an ugly frown. “I couldn’t control where I flew. Your brother was in the kitchen.”

“Sorry, Sammy!” Dean shouts through laughter as Cas pounces on him and discovers that Dean, too, is very ticklish.

They don’t have sex for two weeks after that. Every time they try, they end up having a tickle fight until they both have tears in their eyes.

 

Dean starts calling Cas names in bed to try to make him chuckle. It starts with dumb stuff like “hot lips,” “handsome” and “tiger,” but it soon escalates into “angel pie,” “cutie patootie” and “butt face.”

The first few times it happens, Cas just gets all squinty-eyed and confused. But then he breaks and starts getting all shy and self-conscious about it. He slaps Dean playfully on his arm when Dean calls him “nuttermuffins,” and he pushes Dean’s face away from him and rolls his eyes when he whispers, “You’re more my devil than my angel, you know.”

Cas gets sick of it after a while and decides to return the favor. It’s one of those serious moments when they’re leaving things unsaid, and suddenly Cas goes, “You’re my pudding face” in a seductive voice.

Dean laughs so hard that he falls off the bed.

Cas starts doing it in public, too. They’ll be at a restaurant with Sam, and Cas will ask, “Can you pass me the salt, pumpkin?” (“Sure thing, big boy,” Dean replies with a straight face as Sam tries to figure out what the hell’s going on.)

Dean and Cas become so ridiculously comfortable around each other that they often forget that Sam is not used to their behavior. He asks Dean privately one day what happened to all the tension, and Dean replies, “We broke it.”

Pet names and tickling and blunt confessions would not even cross Dean’s mind on his list of what he likes in a relationship.

But then again.

Somebody like Cas would’ve never crossed his mind, either. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sappy, I'm sorry UGH.
> 
> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)
> 
> [Rebloggable link](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/95481497306/ao3-laughing-kink-because-dean-and-cas-need-it)


End file.
